Bleeding in the Snow
by MasterofVoldemort
Summary: Voldemort attacks Hogsmeade while the students are visiting. During the battle Ron decides to figure out exactly when Harry and Hermione fell in love.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did. Let's leave it at that.

Bleeding in the Snow

Summary: Voldemort attacks Hogsmeade while the students are visiting, during the battle Ron decides to figure out exactly when Harry and Hermione fell in love.

Ron's POV

I was alone in Hogsmeade when the Death Eaters appeared. Harry and Hermione had asked to be alone today, which was quite understandable. I saw Harry down at the end of the street, and he ran off to search for You-Know-Who, determined to end this war once and for all. Hermione was right behind him, refusing to let him face You-Know-Who alone. Despite the seriousness of the situation, I had to grin at how once again, those two could not have a normal date.

However, my brief respite ended as I had to start doing my duties as head boy, and as a member of the DA. I ordered fourth years and below to get back to the safety of the castle, and assigned the fifth year prefects to escort them back. With that done, I entered the battle.

I fired a stunner at the Death Eater by Zonko's, but he shielded himself from my attack, and sent a _Petrificus Totalus_ back in my direction. I dove aside as it passed me. I turned my dive into a roll and was back on my feet again. I now knew who I faced. It was Dolohov. This was the DA's third fight with the Death Eaters, and by now we knew the fighting styles of each Death Eater by now. Others had faced the Death Eaters I hadn't, and we learned from each other during our training sessions in the Room of Requirement.

My duel with Dolohov dragged on. Neither of us could gain the upper hand on the other. During the duel, I had seen most of the younger students escape to safety, although with some deaths among them. I could see You-Know-Who, Harry, and Hermione now fighting by the Shrieking Shack I dodged Dolohov's _Crucio_, but as I did so, I saw a flash of light coming from my right. I turned and tried to raise a shield, but it was too late. The curse hit me in the stomach and my wand fell out of my hand as I flew backwards into the building behind me. I tried to get up, but the pain was too great, and I fell back into the snow. The death eater who hit me let out a sinister laugh. I froze as I heard it. I knew that laugh. Lucius Malfoy.

"You, won't survive Weasley, another worthless muggle lover falls at my hands"

Anger filled me as I heard his words. I had not forgotten how he had killed Bill and my mum as they were trying to protect The Burrow. My anger filled me; anger at Malfoy and anger at myself for not being able to do anything about him. Malfoy and Dolohov walked away to find other targets, leaving me leaning against the wall of whatever building it was that I had hit in my sudden flight.

All I could do was watch the battle unfold. Neville was dueling Bellatrix Lestrange, and as I looked on Neville defeated Lestrange and she crumpled to the ground. Ginny was taking her turn in the Weasley versus Malfoy feud, confronting Lucius in her personal quest for vengeance.

I wanted to see her defeat Malfoy, but my attention was drawn to the great battle between You-Know-Who, Harry, and Hermione. You-Know-Who had been concentrating on Harry, who was hard pressed to defend himself, while Hermione flung every spell in her repertoire at You-Know-Who, who blocked them with little effort. Then, with a malicious smirk, You-Know-Who changed targets, and began aiming at Hermione. Hermione had impressively dodged or blocked every spell so far, but I knew she couldn't keep it up.

Harry knew it too. It was then, that I saw Harry's face harden, as he concentrated on saving Hermione from the evil wizard who had killed his parents, his godfather, and everybody else he had ever loved. Harry seemed to strengthen even more in that moment, as a glow began to encompass both Harry and Hermione. Harry yelled a spell, but I could not tell what spell he used. The flash of light that emerged from his wand looked as if it had been shot from a cannon instead of a wand. You-Know-Who seemed to freeze at this. After a second, I realized that You-Know-Who was freezing. His whole body was hardening as it turned into….stone? It was then that I realized what spell Harry had used to protect Hermione. It was a spelled he had first seen Hermione use on Neville in first year. _Petrificus Totalus_. But, this was the strongest _Petrificus Totalus_ ever. Harry's love for Hermione had turned that simple spell into a weapon powerful enough to kill You-Know-Who. The most feared wizard in the world died as he was turned into a statue in the center of the village of Hogsmeade.

I laughed as that thought crossed my mind. I immediately regretted it. The pain was almost unbearable as I tried to still my body. Finally, the wave of pain subsided, but the pain that I had been feeling in my stomach since Malfoy hit me with his curse was now stronger then ever.

The surviving Death Eaters fled after seeing their master die, apparating to places unknown. I noticed with pride that Lucius Malfoy did not survive. My sister could fight.

I looked back at Statue You-Know-Who to see Hermione helping Harry to his feet. Harry seemed to be drained from his spell, and the only reason he was standing at all was because Hermione was there helping him. That thought echoed in my head. **Hermione was there helping him. **It was then, at that moment, when I realized that that had always been the case. Hermione always managed to help Harry when he needed it, while I had only been able to help a few times. In first year, it was Hermione who figured out that Fluffy was guarding the Sorcerer's Stone, who defeated the Devil's Snare, who figured out Snape's test of logic, while all I did was play a game of chess. It was Hermione's research that allowed Harry to defeat the basilisk, Riddle's diary, and save Ginny, while I was moving rock. It was Hermione who helped Harry save his godfather from the dementors in third year. As my memories of past years flooded through me, I had one question that needed answering. When exactly, did Harry and Hermione fall in love with each other? I knew it was a long time before they got together in sixth year, with the help of just about everybody in the DA pointing out the obvious.

I had given myself a task. I was going to figure out when Harry and Hermione fell in love with each other if it was the last thing I did. I took another look at the couple that was walking away from the battlefield. Or, to put it more accurately, I took another look at Harry stumbling along with Hermione under his arm, supporting his weight. Anybody who looked at them now could tell that their love ran so deep that the ocean would come out on the short side it both were measured.

I decided that I would work backward through the years to find out when they fell in love. It was before sixth year, when they got together. Both Harry and Hermione had admitted that they had loved each other before then. However, they were never able to determine when exactly they fell in love. I looked back at fifth year. Hermione warned Harry that You-Know-Who was luring him into a trap, and yet she went with him anyways. Neville told me that Harry became frantic when Hermione was wounded. They were in love before the battle in the Department of Mysteries. When Harry was in detention with Umbridge, Hermione was always there to heal the pain in his hand, and Harry, who always tried to be strong, allowed himself to be weak in front of her. They were in love before fifth year.

At the end of fourth year Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek, and stunned Harry in the process. I believed that this was when Hermione was just beginning to realize her feelings for Harry. But they were in love before this. Hermione waited worriedly for Harry to come out of the maze, not able to stay still due to her concern for Harry. Harry never failed to smile when Hermione discovered another spell that could help Harry in the maze. They were in love before the third task. When Fleur kissed Harry on the cheek, Hermione looked furious, and she was so furious she continued to glare at Fleur even after Fleur kissed me on the cheek. Harry was watching Hermione while she was trying to ignore Krum so that she could talk to Harry. They were in love before the second task. At the Yule Ball, Harry was awestruck when he first saw Hermione, who kept glancing at Harry throughout the night. They were in love before the Yule Ball.

My thoughts continued back to the first task, and I realized when they fell in love. They fell in love when I wasn't there. They fell in love when they were trying to find a way to defeat the dragon. They spent all that time together, just the two of them, doing their best to keep Harry alive. There was no way that they couldn't have become closer during that time. They were just too good of friends to realize they were falling in love with each other.

I smiled now, content with finally figuring out when Harry and Hermione fell in love. I took one last glance at them. Harry had his right arm draped over Hermione's shoulder, whose left arm was around Harry's waist. They were smiling.

They had good reason to smile. You-Know-Who was dead, the statue that he turned into all that remained of the evil wizard. Harry and Hermione could love without fear. Love was the power Harry had that You-Know-Who knew not. Therefore, it was only fitting that You-Know-Who died on Valentine's Day.

My smile finally faded from my face as I remembered my earlier thought. I would figure out when Harry and Hermione fell in love with each other if it was the last thing I ever did. It would be the last thing I ever did. I realized this, as I lay there, bleeding in the snow.

The End

A/N: Hoped you liked it. The line "bleeding in the snow" just popped into my head and this fic sort of wrote itself, which is good since I can't stand Ron, and I hope that he does die in the books. This was my first fanfic in a few years, so I ask you to review so that I can get back to my high quality fanfics that I used to write.


End file.
